A P-state (or “performance state”) of a central processing unit (CPU) of a computing device is an operational state of the CPU represented by the CPU's operating frequency and voltage during a period of normal execution (e.g., while the CPU is executing instructions). Dynamic frequency and voltage scaling techniques can be used to vary the CPU frequency and/or voltage to achieve particular efficiency or performance objectives. On some computing platforms, a frequency driver or “governor task” of the central processing unit (CPU) manages the CPU frequency. On multiple-CPU (e.g., multi-core) platforms, separate governor tasks manage the CPU frequency for each individual CPU, and the governor tasks are not synchronized across the CPUs.